


黎明启示录-Revelation03（English)

by laokeng



Series: 黎明启示录-Revelation [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng





	黎明启示录-Revelation03（English)

Chapter 3  
Early the next morning, Gally and Newt were called up, dressed in luxurious and tedious dresses to greet their archbishops in front of the castle. The square was already crowded with people of all kinds. The soldiers neatly blocked the surging crowd. Archbishop Red is sitting in a sedan chair and is carried into the square by all the stars. The cheers sounded through the sky, frantically covering some faint sounds of despair.  
All those who are sensible are aware that these voices are merely stucco. A block away, more troops, more knights are strictly monitoring the poor, so that they have no access to the archbishop.  
From the nearest roof on the square, brush up and look at the four caps. Caps hide their faces. They can see two blocks at the same time on the roof. Two different worlds.  
Suddenly, there was a lot of impediments that poor people crossed the soldiers and ran towards the square. The people on the square saw him as if he had seen a deadly plague, and screamed and opened a road. The poor man went straight to the archbishop's carriage. Gally and Newt were just getting ready to stop and the knight, who was the archbishop's own, had a sword on his opponent's heart. The poor man stared at the heart and endured the pain and said what he said. Words and blood: "Respect God, do good, save us."  
But his voice was instantly overshadowed as the archbishop’s knight exclaimed when he spoke: “This assassin wanted to sew the Archbishop and is now punished. God Bless His Son.”  
The cheers of “God Bless His Son” were ringing neatly on the square. Newt and Gally turned his head and pretended not to see this scene.  
But this knight did not get too proud of it for a long time. A dart stuck in his forehead and blood spewed out. In full view, he instantly died.  
On the roof, Minho complained: "Thomas, you are too ostentatious. This is causing us trouble tomorrow."  
Thomas shrugged his shoulders indifferently and took the lead first.  
The guardian of the Archbishop shouted in the square: "Guard!!"  
The four people who started the battle have already leapt freely on the roof.  
Chuck excitedly shouted: "Thomas! You're just so handsome, so far from a hit. So handsome, can you teach me?"  
Minho is anxious: "Thomas, don't bring bad kids!!"  
“Hahaha.” A series of laughter was conveyed to every corner of the city by the wind, which brought color and masked all hopelessness.  
Perhaps not all of the desperation has been concealed. In the court, the red cardinal is in a position of imposing power. Newt and Gally stood outside the temple and could hear the archbishop’s full scolding.  
Gally listened to the sound inside, imitating the archbishop’s demeanor at the moment, and Newt was teased and laughed. After laughter, it is depressing calm.  
Gally took the lead in breaking the calm: "You said, if we let Thomas and Minho succeed in their assassination, will our city change?"  
He said the words in his heart. Not far from the tip of the city, farmers armed with sickle woodcutters are fighting the army. This kind of thing is happening almost every day. Some people even begin to numb. Two passers-by ministers began mocking the peasants' stupid behavior. "Big tree--it's not enough."  
Newt looked at everything in the window, and he even wanted to go along with Gally's words. Just want to open, it was interrupted by a tender voice.  
"I am an assassin, I want to kill all of you!!" The owner of the voice is the king's youngest son. The tender voice is imitating cruel words.  
Newt looked at Gally. "This world still needs people who guard the order. Even if you are in despair or darkness, you should not forget the moral order that you should follow."  
Newt's principles sometimes make Gally scared. He is like an immortal candle. In this chaotic, unprincipled city, he still upholds the most basic morality and pays it to action. Gally began to understand why Thomas had always had new eyes on Newt. Compared with obedient oneself, compared with Thomas who has been rebellious, Newt is just like a saint. No wonder Thomas had to take care of him before he left.  
The scolding in the room finally stopped, and Gally and Newt renewed their spirits and began their own security work. Because of the assassination incident in the morning, the original plan to communicate with the people was cancelled. They advanced to the residence of the Holy See. Archbishop Red immediately hooked up a few beautiful ladies and spent a good time.  
Gally, standing at the door, said he couldn't hear it and asked to withdraw. Newt ridiculed him as an innocent boy. Unexpectedly, Gally did not refute. After a few remarks and stops, he closed his mouth and left.  
At night, Newt returned to the arranged room to rest. Gally's appearance was delayed. It was not until midnight that he saw a big cloak covering his face and rushed in.  
Newt couldn't help curious about his appearance: "Where have you been?"  
"... I..." Gally thought of the answer.  
"Isn't it that you have sex?" Newt's naughty tone was full of coloring. Made Gally face red. He quickly nodded.  
Newt laughed. "This is not a shameful thing. What are you so afraid of? Sleep it, and tomorrow we will end our mission."  
Gally nodded and added a moment later: "I hope there will be no more problems tomorrow."  
"The people you came out of a knight's family are afraid." Newt laughed. Gally replied that there was a buzz on his back.


End file.
